Wake Up
by tiffanythedork0
Summary: This is for 'lion lamb Livejournal's Breaking Dawn fanfiction contest. ONESHOT! What Bella thought was real, was only a dream... Breaking Dawn spoliers!


**This is for 'lionlamb's livejournal Breaking Dawn fanfiction contest' :D starts off after the last 3 lines of Breaking Dawn ...**

**soo Warning ; BD spoilers ... kinda ... not really.**

**here we go ! ;**

_Forever and Forever and Forever," he murmured._

_"That sounds exactly right to me."_

_And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever._

--

With my eyes closed and our lips touching one another, Edward and I shared a long passionate kiss. Then suddenly Edward started chuckling against my lips as he saw my memories of falling.  
"Oh Edward, that tickles" I giggled against his lips.  
I wanted to open my eyes to gaze at the man I love, but I was for some reason unable to pry them open. I tried to seek for Edward's help but the harder I tried, the darker things got. I still felt Edward's face was underneath my hands; I tried moving my hands down to his shoulder, I wanted to shake him. I needed his help, but I couldn't move.

Then, seemingly like magic, Edward's presence was gone. I tried to open my eyes again and this time with an immense amount of force, but still I was unable to pry them open.

I screamed for him, but nothing came out.

I didn't feel anything. My emotions stayed blank as darkness around me stayed dark. I was paralyzed.

The darkness started to blur into one piece of white light as I felt myself shoot up from something soft with a gasp. I saw shapes of white ghostly figures burst through a door of a white room I was in; the fluorescent lights shining on me with high intensity blinded me. The ghostly figures spoke amongst each other but I couldn't grasp what they were saying, everything was still a blur to me. I wanted to scream, I opened my mouth and nothing came out, then a I heard a shrill ringing noise in my ear, as I saw the firgures bend and cover what looked like their ears. A "pop" noise blew in my ear. I was now aware that I was screaming at the top of my lungs. I felt everything again; my mouth, my arms and my eyes were back in place. I inhaled a deep breathe and started screaming again. The people took that chance and ran to my bed side, trying to hold me down. Someone rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a huge needle like thing. A syringe. They pulled the cap off off and stuck it into my neck , the piercing pain led me to release one last loud scream and then my lungs gave out. Now all I could hear is silence except a soft 'beeping' noise close by and my own lungs gasping for air, my throat burned airlessly, drying up. I looked around at the ghostly figures, they were no longer ghostly figures, the fluorescent light no longer blinded me, and it hit me, this place. It was a hospital.

"Isabella, Isabella can you hear me?" someone slurred. I blinked twice and gasped. I felt tiredness flood in around me, trying to drown me out..

"Isabella Swan, my name is Dr. Tom. I'm really happy to see that you're awake." the figure said more sturdy now.

"B-Bella, my na-name's Bella. Where's Carlisle ?!" I asked feeling my words blur into one straight word. I looked at this Dr. Tom for the first time. Black hair, green eyes, and tanned skin. That is defiantly not Carlisle .

"Bella it is then…who are you asking for?" he asked... You've got to be kidding me.

"Uh.…Carlisle Cullen, he's my usual doctor. Why am _I_ in a hospital?" I was so confused at this point and I couldn't even understand myself.

"I'm sorry Bella, I've never heard of him before? Probably you're doctor back in Phoenix then," he paused. "Bella do you remember what happened, anything at all?"

He stared at me curiously, by now their were only 3 people in the room. 2 nurses were checking a monitor while Dr. Tom was next to me. "Bella, I don't know how to put this gently so please forgive me if this sounds weird, but you've….," he sighed, "been in a coma for 3 years now." He said slowly.

I just stared at him. What. The. HELL?? This guy was on some serious crack. I wasn't in a _coma_ for the past 3 years, I've been with Edward. I'm even a freaking vampire!

"Bella, there is no easy way to say it, so please stay clam ... you were on a plane to Washington in 2005 and you were flying down to Forks. Unfortunately, the plane engine blew up and…crashed and there were only _some_ survivors. You being one of them went into coma." He said with a sad expression.

_Coma_. Where's _Edward?_ Where's _Renesmee and Jacob?_ My system was overwhelming with confusion and shock. I felt scared and pained. Edward? Was any of this even real? Could this be really happening? My heart ache as every pulse circulated through my body. Tears broke free from my tear bank and flowed down my cheek. It got harder to breath and I started to hyperventilate and I realized that I was no longer breathing. The last thing I felt was Dr. Tom shaking me and calling someone for immediate help. It had hit me that Edward had never been with me. He never loved me. We never met. There was never any us. My heart broke in half and crumbled to pieces.

--&--

I woke to the sound of Charlie crying on my arm. I touched his head and he immediately looked up. "Bella, honey, you're awake again. Oh Bella!" he whispered.

"Dad, please stop crying."

"Bells, ever since you fell into a coma, I did nothing but cry. 3 years and you finally wake- up, a father can't do anything but cry. Oh Bella, I'm so sorry."

Sorry? Charlie's sorry? "Dad what can you possibly be sorry about?"

"Bells, that's not important now, but you need to know, umm Renee.." he trailed off.

Oh my goodness, Renee, she would have flipped if she had known. "Dad what _about_ mom...?"

Tears flowed more from his face and I got more scared. "She lost it when she heard what happened. Phil couldn't even help her. She eventually stressed out too much and last year, February she went...missing." He said quietly.

I let out a gasp. My mom, went 'missing'. "Please tell me you found her. Please daddy, please." I begged as my voice cracked.

He stared into my eyes as his tears flowed out unevenly, "I wish I could Bells, I wish I could."

My already broken heart that had crumbled into a million pieces was now getting pounded on. Every little piece of my heart was getting pulverized.

"Dad, can we go home now please?" I asked. I didn't want to be here for another second.

He looked at me for a second. Probabbly wondering why I would want to go someplace I've never gone before. "Umm sure honey, I'll go get the paper works filled out then" He kissed my forehead and walked out.

Now was my opportunity. I ripped out the cords and wire from my body, not looking as I pulled the IV needle out from my arm. It would stop bleeding eventually. My jeans and shirt had been long gone 3 years ago, so all I had was the hospital nightgown. I noticed though the window that the time of day was twilight, 'the safer time of the day' as Edward had put it. It was getting dark now so I had to hurry. I walked out my room and saw no one in the hallway. I ran out looking for an exit. I found an exit that led out back. It was a regular gloomy day in Forks. Nothing special, I knew that I was miles away from home and that I didn't have my car. I had to hurry before anyone catches me.

I went around to the front of the hospital to the parking area. There weren't many cars in the parking lot, but enough for me to be hidden. I had remember that Rosalie had shown me the wires in my car to hotwire it if my car didn't start. I ran to a blue Honda and pulled the door open. Being in a coma for 3 years had cause my nails to get longer. I had used my pinky nail to turn the lock. I ripped out the wires and began to hotwire the car. I got in and drove out. My first destination was the Cullen's house. I needed to see for myself that Edward really wasn't here.

When I had gotten to the dirt road that would lead up to the house, I stopped the car. I walked the rest of the way. As I got closer, my crushed heart was now getting blown away to nothing. The house was still there - if you can call it a house - the paint was coming off, the windows were broken, and the east wall of the house was literally on the ground. I hadn't realized that I was crying till I was running back to the car. I had one more place to go to, Jacob Black's place.

I arrived at about 7:54 pm. I know that I probabbly hadn't met Jacob beforehand and meeting someone who just got out of coma a few days ago in a hospital nightgown was something he never thought of doing. I pulled over by the forest and again walked the rest of the way. What I saw was another shock to my mind. It was Jacob and Embry and Sam. They were sitting on Jake's lawn with 3 other girls. One of them I saw was Leah. The other two were too far away to see clearly.

If Sam and Leah are still together, that means that Sam never imprinted on Emily. Which possibly means that they are not wolves? I saw Jacob lean in to kiss that girl. A spasm of jealousy and hurt washed through me. That should have been Renesmee there instead. I really could not take this anymore. I had to get away. I had to lose myself again. I needed Edward and Renesmee. I needed them and only them.

I knew what I had to do.

&

I arrived at the beach at 8pm. It was dark and a full moon was shown across the sky. It was the only light that lit the beach. I walked slowly through the sand and water, getting the full effect of the cold. Tears flowed freely as I know no one would be at the beach this time. These 3 years have only been a dream. A coma dream. I had never met Edward, Alice , Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle. I had never met Angela, Mike, Jessica. I had never met the Volturi or James and Victoria. None of them. And I would never get the chance to. This world is nothing without them. Without James tracking me down, Edward would have never saved me. Without Jasper trying to attack me at my birthday party, Edward would have never left me. Without Alice coming home and telling me that Edward thought I was dead and was going on a suicide mission to die, Edward would have died. Without Victoria coming back to get revenge on me, I would have died. Without Edward, I would have never been whole. And now I would never be.

I had reached the rocks to the bottom of the cliff. I walked up the cliff taking re-thinking everything that should have happened these 3 years. The moon was my only companion as she shined brightly showing off her beauty, I smiled at her. As I slowly climbed up to the perch of the cliff I could only think about how the first time doing this was only a dream, but it still felt too real. I walked closer to the edge looking down at the waves. It was a windy night, meaning that probably the waters were cold as ice. It would end faster I thought.

I thought of all the happy things that had happened and I couldn't help but laugh. This seems right. Maybe this life didn't really suite me as well as I thought. Edward completed me, he was my other half. And I would never think twice about that. Suddenly I heard sirens in the distance. Charlie.

I had to hurry. I needed to go in deep, before they can find me. I didn't want to go back to the hospital. I didn't want to live without Edward again.

I walked closer to the edge and inhaled. This would probably be my last breathe in my life. I didn't care. I closed my eyes, "I love you Edward. You and only you. Without you here now, with me, I can never be complete. Please find me Edward. I love you, forever." And I jumped.

I didn't scream like the last time. I smiled as I plunged in head first into the ice cold waters. The water was so cold, I couldn't feel anything on contact. Everything was numbing really fast. I didn't fight anything this time. I let the water consume me. My skin felt as if, needles everywhere were poking the hell out of me, but I still didn't care. It was worth it. Edward couldn't live without me and neither could I and I never would. I could feel it now, the almost end. I had hit the bottom of the ocean floor. There wasn't any red, Victoria wasn't here. Just me. Only me. That's how it should be. I opened my mouth, inviting the water into me. I saw only darkness now. Everything had numbed to the point of pain but the pain was dwelling slowly.

I'm sorry Charlie. I'm sorry Renee. I'm sorry Phil. They wouldn't hear me now. Not to where I'm going now. But for some reason I didn't care. I was happy. Half of me was thinking that Edward would be there waiting with open arms, while the other half was just hoping for an end.

&

Light. Bright white light. That was what was surrounding me. I opened my eyes to see everything blured and fuzzy. It looked warm and soft. I looked down to see that I was floating. Instead of my white hospital gown I was in some kind of silky dress that fit me so perfectly well. My hair was also in curls covering my shoulders. I looked far into the distance seeing nothing but light. For some reason I was scared but I was actually really anxious. I felt like this place is where I was suppose to be. I smiled at the thought.

"Bella...?" a musical voice said relieved, far from a distance making an echo.

I knew that voice. I had longed for that voice. That sound was something I had missed for days. My smile grew wider as I turned around. I saw _him_ and only _him_.

That's all I needed. Suddenly, the white light became clear. It was inside our cottage again. Everything hit with intensity as every detail came back into place. My vampire ability made everything sharp again. Edward was underneath my hands, our lips moving in harmony. I pulled back and I gasped. Everything was right where it was before in my dream. Renesmee was in her crib sleeping, breathing deeply.

Edward smiled my smile, "Glad you made it Bella."

I took in his beauty that once again had amazed me.

"As a correction, _now_ we have forever."

**Uhh...this is my first fanfiction that I wrote just for a fanfiction contest. :D soo did you guys like this? i'm really scared ... cause i think i might have passed the deadline time... and if i did. OH SHIT. /**


End file.
